ultimate_kirby_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Untold Secrets of Kirby
The following was written by me, Mr. Spike. Do not add anything without my permission; if you want me to add something for you, please ask on comments. Warning: Autistic Fanfiction Resource written by Autistic Fanfiction Writter!!! This is a list of interesting facts about Kirby (according to a fanfiction writer Mr. Spike) # Kirby was 'born' (created) in the Holy Nightmare Laboratory using DNA and various cells from two parents. The parents did not involve birth for a baby; they donated some samples of their cells and DNA for the lab. # When Kirby was 'born' 9 months later, he was blind for the first few hours of his life. # Nightmare placed Kirby into a yellow star-shaped ship known as the Warp Star, because Nightmare wanted to send Kirby at least somewhere ''to find a family. It took 5 hours for the Warp Star Spaceship to reach planet PopStar, which soon became Kirby's permanent home... during the 5-hour journey to PopStar, Kirby's eyes where open at a few times, but since he was newborn, he couldn't see anything yet. # The ride to Popstar was very peaceful during those 5 hours, flowing smoothly through the galaxy. But once it reached Pupupu Land, the ship crashed near Fumu's house! Kirby was unharmed during the incident. Fumu, Bun, Lololo and Lalala were chatting with each other and laughing at the yard when the ship crashed.________________________________________Fumu opened the WarpStar's door to reveal a pink little baby puffball who she named Kirby, and seeing that Kirby was crying and felt hungry and tired, took him inside ASAP. Kirby was snug in a blue blanket, had a diaper put on, fed formula in a little bottle by the loving hands of Fumu, and slept in Bun's old crib. Kirby lived this excact way for a few months, considering he was a very little baby boy. # Kirby displayed autistic behavior very shortly after he was born. He would barely speak, didn't like being picked up or touched, would prefer to be alone and cry incessantly... # What Fumu didn't know Kirby had made him very special to be a triply-unique little boy. His condition was caused by hereditary and genetic factors at 'birth' from the gene factors from his 'parents'. # Kirby has always liked to stim, rock and flap in cases of stress or sensory over-stimuli. Flapping his paws and running around makes him feel calmer and less anxious in daily situtations, or when he's playing outside in Fumu's yard... # Kirby was born a foodie! Kirby one time ate a tall rice, beef and fish burger at the Mety's Gang dinner table at the Halberd. his favorite food is watermelon, and he loves anything Kawasaki, Memu or Osaka makes. # Fumu, Meta Knight, or a member of the Chuchu Gang must be with kirby all day, because kirby sometimes tries to escape/wander away from his watcher. Sometimes, Kirby even has to be held on to and restrainted from trying to wander away. Epecially after the time kirby wandered 200 miles away from Pupupu on a shinkansen train! # Kirby has always struggle academically and with everything to the point he was sent to a special school until he happily finished 6th grade. Meta Knight then homeschooled his son in Fumu's house everyday. # Kirby has always struggled with speech. Although he's non-verbal, rarely he'll repeats sentences other people say and often repeats words other people say. But he's always smiled and giggled! Go figure on that one. # Kirby is very prone to throwing meltdowns, especially if somebody else besides Fumu or Meta Knight touches him. Kirby often resorts to self-hitting, head-banging, screaming and crying during a meltdown, and might try to wander away if somebody doesn't restraint him... He's in need of lots of support if he throws one... # Kirby likes to play ball. He recieved a soccer ball for his 3d birthday from Bun, and is addicted to playing soccer with Fally in Marx's backyard. # '''HERE COMES THE REALLY COOL PART... Since Kirby was a baby, Fumu and Meta Knight has been training Kirby how to inhale objects to gain amazing abilities.' Category:The Amazing Autistic Category:Stories of the Pink Hero! Category:Character Profiles! Category:Fanfiction Character Sources from Mr. Spike Category:Autistic Kirby!♥♥♥ Category:I'm an Autistic Kirby Fan!❤❤❤